


Forgotten Past

by BlazingTiger



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingTiger/pseuds/BlazingTiger
Summary: After the fifth blight, the fereleden starts to recover from the devastation caused by the blightthe citizens are contemplating their losses while rebuilding houses and their future .The kingdom has drastically changed!  The game of politics is harder to play evenseasoned bootlickers are wary on each step they take. The new way of life emerges from the ashes of the fallen,The heroes who vanquished the evils of the past their journey haven’t ended,  Rumor has it the dissidents of the past mightRe-emerge and prove to be a threat that fereleden might face in its weakened state.





	Forgotten Past

Fog Surrounds The Vast Fields Of Darken Damps, Covered With Mud And Rocks That

Fumes Which Ascends Slowly Towards The Grey Sky, The World Seems Neither Dead Nor

Alive. A Women Who Appears Motionless Lying In Field Of Barren Damp, Her Face

Completely Buried In Mud Which Looks Black And Glossy In Texture, Her Golden Hair Are

Messed Up Covering Her Head, Arms Are Wide Apart And Her Legs Straight As If She Was

Flying. Blood Hasn't Spilled, Body Hasn't Decayed, Flesh Hasn't Ripped Apart! Perhaps The

Time Seems Absent In This World And Neither She Looks Dead Nor Alive!.

    Suddenly A Ripple Occurs On Where She Is Lying The Mud Mimics Like A Rippled

Water Itself, Her Legs Started To Move Her Whole Body Trembles As She Struggles To Lift

Herself, Unable To She Ends Up Kneeling Down. Her Face And Chest Covered In Mud,

Soon The Mud Disintegrates And Falls Off Completely Like Sands In A Tilted Hour Glass!

Exposing Her Face, She Looks Radiant And Beautiful Even In A Messed Up State.

She Slowly Opens Her Eyes, Her Iris Are Grey, The World Seem To Mimics The Colour Of

Her Eyes But Sadly It Cannot Replicate The Liveliness And Dazzle Of Her Eyes, Even

If Her Eyes Are Open It Took A Moment For Her Sense To Kick In, She Stood Up

And Looks Around, With Confusion, Fear Strikes As She Doesn't Know Where She Is,

Maker Where Am I? She Thought To Herself! She Starts To Walk But Slips Ahh !! She Cries

Realizing That She Is Standing On The Muddied Ground! Then Looks To Her Foot Which Is

Covered In Mud, Then Looks To Her Legs And Up To Chest Which Shocks Her To Find

That She Is Naked! Not Even A Single Bit Of Clothing Is On Her.

   Oh My !! She Exclaims And Quickly Covers Her Breast With Both Arms But Unable To

Cover Her Privates, She Felt Terrified In Desperation She Shouts

                                  Help! Help Is Anybody Here ?.

Not Even Her Cries Are Echoed In This Empty World! Seems It Does Not Hold Any Weight.

She Can't See Anything Far Or Even Nearby Only The Thing She Can See Is Where She Is

Standing! The Heavy Fog Blocks The View. She Moves Slow Walking But Each Step She

Takes The Mud Makes Her Slip Little By Little, It Exhausted Her At A Point She Fell Down

Ughh !! She Grunts.

Her Legs And Hands Are Muddied, She Looks At Her Hand And Sees The Mud It Gave Her

A Sudden Hunch! Immediately She Took A Hand Full Of Mud And Applied On Her Breasts

And Took Plenty To Cover Her Privates As She Stood Up Applied More To Her Thighs And

Buttocks Hoping To Save Some Dignity Within A Few Moments Mud Disintegrates And

Falls Off Not Leaving A Single Trace Of Dirt Behind Her Skin. She Kept Her Hands On Her

Head She Cannot Believe The State She Is In, Tears Forms In Her Eyes And Slides Off

Gracefully On Her Cheeks.

Suddenly Out Of Nowhere A Voice Which Has Strong Whispered To It

Shouted  WHORE!  Which Echoed Everywhere She Was Shocked Struggling To Find Its

Origin But Unable To! The Voice Dominates The Landscape It Repeats The Same Words,

                              Whore, Whore...Whore... Whore !.

Each Time The Word Repeats The Shouts Gets Louder And Louder, Terrified She Looks At

Every Direction Fanatically, She Had Enough Of This And Shouts STOP !! With Full Might

In Her Voice.

         Who Are You ?? Who Are You ?? Show Yourself, Show Yourself !! She Demanded!.

Everything Was Silenced And Halted For A Few Moments The Fumes Stopped And The Fog

Starts To Dissolves Within A Few Moments Slowly Exposing A Huge Landscape. At Near

Distant She Sees A Figure Sitting In A Throne-Like Structure But Unable Identify, She Starts

To Move Towards It Slowly With Caution. She Did Not Slip Like Before It Appears The

Ground Aren't Slippery Any More The Mud Has Vanished She Walks Without Any

Hardship.

 When Approaching Near The Throne Only a Few Feet Away, She Sees A Man Sitting On

His Throne Which Is Made Of Broken Rock Slabs That Are Ceremoniously Arranged With

Steps. The Throne Itself Four Feet Taller At Its Sides Are Four Pillars The Two In Front And

Back They Look Like Burning Grey Logs Which Crackles With Fire. The Mans Who Is

Sitting On The Throne Appears Like A Warrior Or A King! His Body Is Bent, Head Near

Knees His left Arm Holding A Golden Hilt Silverite Great Sword Which Is Covered In Blood

Stains Seem He Also Wears Gold Plated Armor, Gloves, Boots And Even His Hair Is Gold.

Before She Could React To Anything The Man Slowly Raise His Head And Body Slowly

Rest In Throne.

  His Face Pale And Lifeless, Dark Red Eyes And Blacken Nerves Cover His Face Entirely,

His Golden Armour Chest Plate Is Broken In Which It Has Huge Hole That Shows Broken

Ribs And Punctured Flesh Which Is Putrid, They Are Transparent.

The Woman Recognizes The Man At An Instant! Horrified She Kept Her Mouth Closed With

Both Hands, Her Eyes Reduced To Tears And Screams,

                                             Noooo No Noo No No !!

Ohh, Maker. Maker Forgive Me. Maker Forgive Me "CAILAN" She Cries !! Kneeling Down

Crying. Cailan's Red Eyes Focused On The Crying Woman In Front Of Him And Says With

Hoarse Voice " Anora " You Ungrateful Whore !!.

 


End file.
